Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instruments for approximation, ligation and fixation of tissue using a suture, and particularly to the approximation of tissue separated by mean of an endosurgical trocar being inserted into a body cavity.
Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Numerous methods currently exist for performing laparoscopic procedures. One of the more commonly used methods is known as closed laparoscopy which utilizes a sharp needle (e.g., Veress needle) to puncture the abdominal wall and insufflate the abdominal cavity with an inert gas such as carbon dioxide through the needle. This process of insufflating the cavity separates the abdominal wall from the underlying organs creating a gap for the surgeon to work within. A trocar/cannula system is then used to maintain the insufflated cavity and provide a working portal for which instruments can be passed into and out of the abdominal cavity to perform various surgical procedures. When the procedure is completed, it is desirable for the surgeon to close the incision site using suture material to minimize the risk of adverse post-operative events.
One of the post-operative complications associated with this procedure is the incidence of trocar site hernias, where a portion of an organ or fatty tissue protrudes out through the hole in the abdominal wall created by the trocar access portal. It is believed that improper closure, or complete lack of closure, of the incision site at the peritoneum is the primary cause of these hernias which form during the post-operative period ranging from several days to several months following the procedure. Traditional methods of wound site close require an additional set of instruments (suture passers, guides, etc.) to be introduced into the surgery. A number of these instruments have been previously disclosed. However, the prior art related to trocar wound site closure instrumentation are typically cumbersome to use and do not provide for a simple, reproducible, and reliable means of closing the wound site.